


Nagito Komaeda || Headcanons

by HORIXEN



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Q - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other, headcanons, nagito fans come get yall's juice, nagito has roommates, uhhh there's some komahinanami if you squint, what of it, yes i included ryota in here because comfort character and also self projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HORIXEN/pseuds/HORIXEN
Summary: just some headcanons i have for my boy :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Tanaka Gundham, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan, Ryota Mitarai & Nagito Komaeda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Nagito Komaeda || Headcanons

general:

• nagito owns a pair of black fingerless gloves and wears them whenever he can 

• kazuichi gave him some eye liner as a joke but he actually enjoyed it so he uses it every now and then

• at one point, he started tucking his t-shirts into his jeans

• speaking of jeans, they are cuffed, always

• i kid you not, this man has an obsession with combat boots.

• it's the only decent type of footwear that he owns 

• nagito, stop wearing jackets and trenchcoats in the middle of summer when it's boiling hot outside: a challenge

• ibuki introduced him to the wonder that we call musical theatre so he started religiously listening to heathers 

• nagito is a jd kinnie. this is not a headcanon, it's a fact

• he unironically started tying his hair up with scrunchies ever since he started listening to it

• everyone calls him a vsco girl because of it 

• hajime is very thoroughly disappointed 

• ibuki,,, what have you done 

• nagito has very cold hands. even in summer, they're freezing cold and nobody knows why

• people complain about it whenever they try to hold his hand, to which he just awkwardly smiles and mumbles something about not being worthy of holding their hand anyway

• his friends are trying to get komaeda to appreciate himself and he's actually making a little progress. it's all baby steps, but it's something

• oh yeah he also had an e-boy phase at some point. change my mind. you can't

• he actually really enjoys sweets. his favourites are lollipops (apple flavoured)

• nagito isn't really the kind of person to cling onto the past, but he still keeps his stuffed teddy bear from when he was a little kid

• he's tried to throw it away multiple times but he just can't bring himself to do it

• he'll hold onto it while doing whatever work assigned to him when he's having a bad day

• the teddy bear is called hunter btw :)

• he dyed his hair dark red for a while and actually enjoyed it

• a lot of people joked about him trying to steal mahiru's brand

• he's very touch starved. if someone hugs him once, he'll come back for a hug every day, if not even more often

• he also has a hard time respecting personal space, but he doesn't mean to be rude or annoy anyone because of it. he just wants to be close to people

• behind the whole "i have no talent, therefore i am completely useless" facade, nagito actually had his own hopes and dreams. he's just terrified of saying them out loud because he think that if he does, his luck cycle will step in and mess everything up 

• it's also really hard to tell if he's upset over something. he sees sadness (or despair, if you will) as a weakness, so whenever something bad happens he will either isolate himself for a while or bottle up his feelings and smile through the pain

•°•°•

roommate headcanons:

• nagito, chiaki and hajime are roommates 

• hajime and chiaki take turns writing nice things about nagito and sticking them on the bathroom mirror every day 

• he smiles like a little kid on christmas whenever he reads them in the morning

• hajime does the cooking since chiaki usually zones out and nagito's luck cycle can't be trusted when making food. 

• komaeda actually tried to make something for them to surprise them one time, but he ended up burning the food by mistake 

• that day, hajime and chiaki got woken up by the smoke alarm 

• hajime forgets to cook something at least once every two weeks so they end up having cornflakes for dinner

• they have movie nights every friday. when they have them, they usually stay up all night (or at least try to)

• hajime is a blanket hoarder, so nagito and chiaki need to either get their own blankets or just stay really close to him

• hajime please give them a bit of the blanket, their feet are cold 

• oh yeah also komaeda loves caramel popcorn 

• hajime and chiaki prefer butter 

• they play video games every saturday. usually it gets pretty competitive

• chiaki actually doesn't go easy on either of them. she thinks it's more meaningful for them to succeed at other things, so they don't feel like she's holding herself back for them 

• that way, when they do win at something, they know it's genuine 

• nagito is actually amazing at playing uno and it winds hajime up so much

• he does ignore the occasional +4 card every now and then, just because he wants to give hajime a chance 

• overall, they're a pretty good group and they get on quite well, aside from the small squabble every couple of days-

•°•°•

dog headcanons:

• his name was marsh :)

• marsh is a pyrenean mountain dog

• since komaeda was still quite young when he had the dog, and it's a pretty big breed, he could sometimes ride on the dog's back :)

• nagito used to get his fingers tangled up in marsh's fur whenever he pet him 

• marsh is fully trained, by the way. he can sit, give you his paw, play dead, stand on his back feet for a few seconds, fetch, walk by nagito's heel and many more :)

• when komaeda would go to sleep, marsh would lay down next to him until he fell asleep 

• nagito kept his pajamas on his bed while he went to school, and marsh would usually sleep on them until he came back

• also marsh would know exactly when komaeda normally comes back from school and wait for him by the door every day 

• the first night that the dog had to sleep in a room by himself (when he was still a puppy), he just scratched at nagito's door all night until he gave in and let him come in and sleep on his bed. 

• nagito's parents weren't too happy about that but this isn't about them 

• komaeda still had marsh's blanket! it's hidden in the back of his closet somewhere 

• he gets a little emotional whenever he looks in there and notices it 

•°•°•

cat headcanons:

• yes, cat. you read that right :)

• chiaki and hajime aren't really dog people but they knew that nagito really wanted to have a pet so they got a cat instead 

• her name is clover and she's a brown tabby with white paws, short fur and green eyes

• they took her from the local animal rescue when she was 4 months old 

• sadly, she has a limp, but it's starting to get a little better. 

• komaeda was so happy when he first saw her that he almost cried. 

• everyone in their class is pretty much head over heels in love with her 

• even gundham approves of clover's energy. he actually starts making excuses to see her more often and introduced her to his four dark devas of destruction

• she doesn't try to hunt them for some reason, which straight-up baffles everyone else

• kazuichi was actually low-key terrified of her when he first saw her, but that was mostly because nobody told him that nagito, hajime and chiaki have a cat now and she just randomly sneaked up on him when he came over

• consider this: peko actually getting to pet clover and being very happy about it :)

• okay but clover is asleep like 80% of the time and we love that for her 

• in the 20% of the time that she's awake she's very lively though

• whenever komaeda sits down and starts reading one of his books, she'll usually curl up next to him or lie down across his chest

• usually falls asleep there too

• it's all fun and games until chiaki/hajime call her over to the kitchen and she had to run over, so she unintentionally kicks nagito in the stomach as she does that-

• he doesn't really mind though

• if clover isn't sleeping next to nagito/chiaki while they read/play video games, she'll be with hajime

• whenever he cooks meat dishes she takes a particular interest in him

• oh also she sleeps in the kitchen too, after all of the food is in the fridge because otherwise she can't be trusted not to take any 

• she does have access to the basket of onions, however, and she learned how to take them out and play with them around the kitchen

• when anyone walks into the kitchen in the morning, there's just a bunch of onion layers that came off scattered across the floor 

•°•°•

relationship headcanons:

• he has the closest relationships with chiaki and hajime (well, duh, they live together)

• he's pretty awkward around izuru but nobody can blame him

• komaeda actually gets on with mahiru surprisingly well. 

• she makes him and clover matching flower crowns (clover wears her more like a collar though)

• mahiru actually helped out in getting everything ready for getting the cat, since she's had one before and knew everything that it needed (unlike hajime and chiaki, who had no idea what they were doing)

• nagito gets a lot of photos of him and clover due to friendship privileges :)

• nagito, kazuichi and fuyuhiko friendship supremacy. that's it, that's the headcanon

• they've grown very close over the years

• they meet up weekly to hang out together, sometimes with a couple of other people too

• originally, they'd play cards at those meet-ups, but apparently nagito's luck never lets him down when it comes to card games so he always wins every round without even trying

• fuyuhiko gets frustrated very easily at this, so kazuichi suggested they'd do something else

• now they just listen to music together or have movie marathons

• he's most definitely had a (one-sided? we'll never know) crush on makoto naegi

• oh, and he'd probably have a pretty good friendship with mikan too

• komaeda would get her to understand that she's more than just someone for other people to push around 

• look at him go, raising her self-confidence in his weird little ways

• they'd be a very wholesome friendship in general 

• also he'd probably be good friends with ryota, since they have pretty similar values and they'd understand each other pretty well

• nagito would have to show ryota that while working really hard for an anime that will inspire hope is an amazing idea, he doesn't have to wear himself out and should actually take care of himself too. 

• meanwhile ryota helps nagito realise that he's more than just a stepping stone to hope and that he can help people reach that feeling without having the need to sacrifice himself 

• overall, i just think their friendship would be wholesome 

• in general, he is a little clingy towards his friends, but that's just because he cares about them a lot and he hasn't had a group of friends before, so he's still new to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah! i hope (haha, h o p e) you guys enjoyed that :) 
> 
> ~ ryo


End file.
